1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to clothing and, more particularly, to a Halloween or theatrical costume having compressible arms and legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has always been a great demand in the costume industry for innovative costumes which appeal to the imaginations of individuals of all ages and at the same time are relatively comfortable, inexpensive and easy to manufacture. In the past, the demand was primarily for ghoulish-type costumes such as witches, ghosts, devils and the like, or for animals or historical figures. In recent years, however, the public's increasing fascination with high technology has led to a greater demand for "space-age" costumes which utilize new materials and which are futuristic in appearance. Typically, these costumes depict such characters as astronauts, robots, androids and various beings, both human and non-human, from popular science fiction books, movies and television programs. Unfortunately, most of these costumes have been rather complex and expensive to manufacture, and in addition have been rather bulky and unwieldy to wear, restricting the wearer's freedom of movement and resulting in considerable discomfort. Furthermore, it is generally necessary to provide the costumes in a number of different sizes to accommodate different individuals, which adds still more to the cost of manufacture.
Therefore, a demand exists for a new and improved, futuristic costume which overcomes some of the deficiencies of the prior art.